Tres días para el fin
by BeagleHyun
Summary: Solo tres días para la destrucción total de Termina, todo es culpa de la Máscara de Majora. Los habitantes de las cuatro regiones están en total peligro, un destino apocalíptico, la Luna amenaza con caer. Todo queda en manos de un pequeño niño, el " Héroe de otro mundo ". " Pantano, Montaña, Océano, Cañón. Rápido... Los cuatro que allí se encuentran... Tráelos aquí... "


**01 La llegada a Termina.**

Frío, niebla a los lejos, altos árboles indicaban los perdido que Link se encontraba siendo que anteriormente para aprender la Canción de Saria o cuando fue adulto para ir al Temblo del Bosque y despertar a la sabia del bosque, iba y venía por los Bosques Perdidos como si fuera su propia casa. Montado en Epona, el pequeño Link miraba a todos lados tratando de buscar una salida.

 _" ¡NAVI!, ¡NAVI! "_ Se le podía escuchar gritar al pequeño y no reconocido Héroe del Tiempo.

Sí, se hallaba en la búsqueda de su antigua compañera de aventuras, la hada Navi; terminando su odisea como el Héroe del Tiempo y de Hyrule, luego de vencer al poderoso Ganondorf, ella se fue.

" _¡NAVI! ¡DÓNDE ESTÁS! "_ Lograba gritar el pequeño rubio, sin obtener respuesta alguna de la susodicha hada "extraviada".

Gritos llamaron la atención de dos hadas hermanos.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos y los molestamos un rato? Después de todo están en los Bosques Perdidos y de alguna u otra forma morirán. — Tael se notaba el más entusiasmado con la visita de aquel ser desconocido y su yegua.

Pero su esquelético amigo no se quedó atrás.

" _Es él. "_ Skull Kid había reconocido a ese niño, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Sin aviso, Talt y Tael se lanzaron hasta Epona, haciendo que la pobre yegua se asustara y lanzara a Link, dejándolo inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza.

—Ups. — Dijo Talt creyendo que el niño había muerto.

Skull Kid hizo su aparición desde detrás de un árbol, notando, para él, "linda" escena de un pequeño e inocente niño inconsciente y su asustada yegua.

— Bien hecho chicos. — Dijo el niño de la máscara entre risas, buscando algún objeto de valor en los bolsillos del pequeño héroe. — ¿Qué tipo de flauta es esta? — Skull Kid había encontrado un extraño instrumento de un brillante y llamativo color azul, sacando la conclusión de que sería una especie de flauta por los hoyos que esta tenía.

Soplaba la Ocarina sin saber como se usaba realmente, soltando sus conocidas carcajadas.

Link volvió en si, con un dolor de cabeza por el golpe y con dificultad para levantarse, el sonido de su Ocarina fue lo que pudo lograr despertarlo, eso y las fuertes risas que logran incomodar del extraño sujeto.

— ¿Uh? — Susurró, pasando sus manos por su cara y finalmente, abriendo sus ojos como platos por aquel niño esqueleto que se encontraba jugando con su instrumento. — ¡Devuélveme eso!

Pero era muy tarde ya, Skull Kid saltó al lomo de Epona haciendo que cabalgara lo más rápido que la yegua podía, Link logró atrapar la pierna del otro niño, siendo arrastrado por el suelo como si fuese un saco de papas cualquiera. En una doblada brusca que Skull Kid dio, Link soltó su pierna y calló nuevamente al suelo.

— Podré seguir su paso corriendo. — Limpió un poco el polvo de su túnica verde, corriendo lo más rápido que alcanzaban sus pequeñas piernas.

Siguiendo la pista del extraño enmascarado se adentró a un árbol hueco, notando la caída libre en la cual se veía obligado a dejarse caer, pues tropezó.  
En la caída veía extrañas figuras, su ocarina y máscaras para ser exactos , las cuales lograba fácilmente reconocer, una máscara de Goron, una Deku y una Zora. . . Pero había una que llamó su atención, parece ser la máscara que llevaba puesta Skull kid, ¿Acaso Link estaba muriendo? ¿Acaso entró en un abismo eterno? No.  
Una flor de color rosa fue lo que amortiguó su caída la cual parecía ser infinita. Levantándose con dificultad levantó la vista.

— Al fin llegas, niño. — Esa voz esquelética la cual sonaba más escalofriante por el eco del árbol, lograba hacerlo sentir escalofríos.

Link no pudo articular ningún tipo de palabra, ninguna respuesta para el esqueleto, Skull Kid había lanzado un tipo de "maldición" hacía él.

 _Dekus, muchos matorrales Deku alrededor de mi, como si yo fuese el culpable de algo, algo que logró hacerlos enfadar hasta hacerlos desear verme muerto.  
_

 _Corro.  
_

 _Corro lo más rápido que puedo, ese matorral Deku gigante me sigue, quiere algo de mi, quiere matarme, quiere hacerme pagar.  
_

 _No puedo con esto, mi cabeza duele, una jaqueca horrible viene a atacar mis pensamientos, corro lo más rápido que puedo._

Para cuando Link volvió en si, observó su reflejo en el agua y para su sorpresa, era un Deku, un pequeño Deku, ese niño lo había convertido en un Deku.

Skull Kid no aguantaba la risa, verlo convertido en un pequeño e inútil deku le causaba felicidad de alguna forma, Link trató de seguirlo, pues se estaba yendo por un túnel pero Talt lo detuvo.

— ¡A donde crees que vas pequeño de madera! — Empezó a lanzársele agresivamente y golpear a Link con su diminuto cuerpito de hada.

— ¡Hermana! — Para cuendo Talt se dio cuenta, Skull Kid y su hermano Tael ya se habían ido por el otro lado de la cueva.

— ¡Tael! — La pequeña hada se había desesperado, se habían ido sin ella. — Ugh. ¡No te quedes ahí parado tronco hueco, vamos! Te acompañaré solo para volver a encontrarlos.

Link no tuvo otra opción, de alguna forma esa irritante hada lograba hacer que recordara a Navi, era incluso algo más irritante que ella. Así partieron rumbo por la cueva extraña, Link trataba de acostumbrarse a su estatura y a su nuevo cuerpo Deku.

— Cómo pasaremos este acantilado. — Deku Link tuvo una idea; apuntó a una flor deku, esa tal vez era la solución, de todas formas para poder pasar por los diferentes árboles que se econtraban ahí debía usar la flor. — Podías haberlo dicho. — Deku Link soló emitió un sonido como cualquier matorral Deku hacía. — Oh cierto, no puedes hablar ahora que eres un tronco hueco.

Talt se ocultó en el gorro verde de Deku Link, mientras él entraba en la flor para preparar su vuelo con dos flores hasta el otro árbol alejado. Así fue hasta que llegaron a la otra parte del túnel en donde encontraron un Deku que, al parecer, estaba muerto.

— Oh mira, este matorral Deku tiene un parecido a ti, solo mira la tristeza en su rostro. — Se quedaron unos segundos mirando aquel pobre Deku. — Quizá que le habrá sucedido para que esté así, sinceramente. . . logra producirme cierto grado de melancolía.

Continuaron su camino por lo que restaba de aquella extraña cueva, dejado atrás al matorral Deku disecado; entraron por una puerta movediza de piedra, la cual al entrar ambos seres se cerró detrás de ellos.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — Un fondo sonoro bastante peculiar sonaba mientras caminaban por los puentes de lo que parecía ser los adentros de un gran "Reloj". — Esto es muy extraño, ¡Ya quiero salir!

Tan cerca de la puerta, una extraña voz logró hacerlos parar.

— _**Te has encontrado con un terrible destino, ¿No es así?**_ —

Talt y Deku Link voltearon a ver quién era aquel tipo extraño. Link lo reconoció, lo había visto antes en Hyrule pero. . . ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Lo había seguido? Pero . . . ¿Cómo?

— Veo que te han convertido en un matorral Deku, fue aquel Skull Kid el cual llevaba una peculiar máscara, ¿Me equivoco? — Como era posible, como sabía quién lo había convertido en Deku. — Bien, ese Skull Kid robó mi máscara, no sabes lo peligroso que es que caiga en las manos equivocadas, la máscara que posee es la Máscara de Majora, una máscara que contiene poderes destructivos con proporciones cataclísmicas la cual fue creada por una antigua tribu, se puede sentir el poder oscuro y maligno de Majora. Chico, necesito tu ayuda, necesito que recuperes mi máscara, solo tienes tres días.

Deku Link no podía negarse, no podía hablar, tan solo asintió y salió por tan esperada puerta junto a Talt.

 **Amanecer del Primer Día.  
\- Quedan 72 horas. -**

Ambos se quedaron mirando asombrados la ciudad en la que se hallaban.

— La ciudad Reloj, es la ciudad más turisteada por todos los habitantes de Termina. — Talt ya la conocía en cambio, para Link todo esto era nuevo, pero algo que más llamo su atención fue que aquel vendedor de Máscaras Felices de Hyrule haya dicho que solo tiene "Tres días" para tener la máscara.


End file.
